Harry Potter und der Feuerelch
by Caligula89
Summary: Harry Potters viertes Jahr und das Trimagische Turnier. Wie kam Harrys Name in den Feuerkelch? Warum springt Dumbledore aus dem Fenster? Wieso hat Ron ein Handy und Harry nicht? Wie kommt Sirius mit einem Fahrrad in den 7. Stock? Und was hat es mit dem Elch auf sich? Und natürlich läuft alles auf einen Showdown zwischen Harry und Voldemort hinaus.
1. Verkehrte Welt

Harry Potter und der Feuerelch

01: Verkehrte Welt!

Harry wachte mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen auf. Irgendetwas war anders. Anders als sonst. Er stand auf und sah, dass alle anderen Betten im Schlafsaal leer waren. Jetzt wusste er was so anders war... Normalerweise war er immer der Erste, der aufstand. Er zog sich an und ging runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Aber dieser war ebenfalls leer; wer nicht mehr schlief, schien schon beim Frühstück zu sein.

Er machte sich also auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Doch kaum war er dort angekommen, überraschte ihn die nächste Überraschung. Ron saß, grimmig mampfend, ziemlich am Rand des Gryffindor-Tisches nahe der Tür. Hermine widerum saß am anderen Ende des Tisches. Noch nie war es Harry so schwer gefallen sich zu setzen. Sollte er neben Ron Platz nehmen, der mit beleidigtem Blick wahllos alles in sich reinstopfte, was ihm zwischen die Finger kam, unabhängig davon, dass man Käse und Nutella niemals kombinierte, oder lieber neben Hermine, die eine Laune an den Tag legte, als hätte sie mit ihrer Belfer-Geschichte endlich Erfolg gehabt?

Plötzlich spürte er, wie ihn jemand von hinten umarmte. Gerade als er sich umdrehte, drückte ihm Parvati Patil einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Harry starrte sie an als wolle er sagen: Hast du sie noch alle?! und gragte schließlich etwas gefasster: "Was soll das?" Parvati schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln und in diesem Moment, bereute er die letzten Sekunden nicht im Geringsten. Aber eine Erklärung hätte er schon gerne!

"Liebst du mich, Harry?", fragte sie ohne jede Vorwarnung. Die Frage war ja wohl absurd, dachte Harry, dennoch hatte er Schwierigkeiten sie zu beantworten. Wie kam sie überhaupt auf die Idee ihn sowas zu fragen?

So landete er weder neben Ron noch neben Hermine, sondern (unfreiwillig) neben Parvati. Tatsächlich stimmte irgendwas überhaupt nicht! Als er glaubte Parvati sei unwachsam (sie plapperte gerade angeregt mit Lavender), stahl er sich davon. Er schlich zu Hermine und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Sie strahlte übers ganze Gesicht; jetzt wurde es langsam wirklich unheimlich. Gerade wollte er sie ansprechen... Doch was war das?! Hatte die da am Hals etwa einen Knutschfleck?! Harry brauchte gar nicht lange überlegen von dem der war... Viktor Krum war heute auch ausgesprochen gut gelaunt. Das erklärte zumindest ihr Verhalten. Und wenn er es sich recht überlegte vielleicht auch Rons. Aber was hatte er mit Parvati zu tun? Sicher, er war mit ihr zum Schulball gegangen, aber danach... Was war eigentlich danach? Ihm fehlte jede Erinnerung. Und da war noch etwas das fehlte: Cho am Ravenclaw-Tisch und Cedric Diggory am Hufflepuff-Tisch. Er ahnte nichts Gutes...

Schließlich fing die erste Stunde an: Kräuterkunde. Harry hatte gehofft, mit dem Unterricht würde auch die Normalität wieder zurückkehren, aber denkste!

Schon zu Beginn der Stunde machte Professor Sprout den Eindruck, als würde sie jeden Moment einschlafen - und nach ungafähr zwanzig Minuten hatte sie es dann geschafft. Die Schüler machten was sie wollten und Parvati wich nicht eine Sekunde von seiner Seite. Erst jetzt fiel Harry auf, dass Neville fehlte. Aber er war sich sicher, dass vorhin niemand außer ihm selbst im Schlafsaal gewesen war. Wo steckte Neville also? Der Typ zum Schwänzen war er absolut nicht! Aber ob man schwänzte oder Professor Sprout bei ihrem Nickerchen zusah, machte eigentlich keinen Unterschied. Sie wurde erst wieder wach, als es zum Ende der Stunde läutete.

In der zweiten Stunde hätten sie eigentlich Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, doch da Hagrid offensichtlich krank war, bekamen sie eine Freistunde, die Harry nutzen wollte um seine Hausaufgaben für Wahrsagen, was sie nach dem Mittagessen hatte, zu erledigen. Schon wieder kam Parvati an, diesmal aber um ihn abschreiben zu lassen. Harry überlegte, ob er ihr das verführerisch dicke Buch "Entnebelung der Zukunft" einmal kräftig gegen den Kopf schlagen sollte; vielleicht würde sie dann ja wieder zur Vernunft kommen. Andererseits ging es schneller die Hausaufgaben abzuschreiben, als sie selbst zu machen und Parvati war ziemlich gut in Wahrsagen. Während er abschrieb, lächelte sie ihn nonstop an und Harry verschrieb sich so um die 30mal!

Er nutzte die Gelegenheit, als Parvati auf´s Klo entschwand und flüchtete in die Große Halle. Die Anderen würden auch gleich kommen; nur noch wenige Minuten bis zum Läuten. Als Ron in die Halle kam, winkte er ihm zu. Ron setzte sich zu Harry, brachte jedoch kein Wort hervor.

"Was ist los?", unterbrach Harry schließlich die Stille. Ron starrte mürrisch den Tisch an. Hatten sie vielleicht schon wieder gestritten? Nein, das wüsste er bestimmt noch. Fleur Delacour und Roger Davies kamen Arm in Arm in die Große Halle und Harry hatte den Verdacht, dass das vielleicht der Auslöser für Rons schlechte Laune war, immerhin stand er ja auf Fleur.

Mit dem Strom schnatternder Schüler kam auch Hermine in die Halle und setzte sich zu Harry; an ihrer blendenden Laune hatte sich nichts geändert.

"Und? Was hast du die Stunde über gemacht?", fragte Harry.

"Ich war in der Bibliothek", antwortete sie. Na wenigstens ging hier nicht alles drunter und drüber!

"Irgendwas bestimmtes?"

"Nein, nein. Nur so aus Langeweile. Wo ist denn Parvati?" Er hätte Hermine würgen können, denn als hätte sie sie heraufbeschworen, erschien Parvati wieder an Harrys Seite.

"Harry, nächstes Wochenende ist doch ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende! Was wollen wir machen?"

"Wieso **wir**?"

"Na, wir sind doch ein Paar!"Als Reaktion darauf spuckte er ihr fast die Kartoffeln, die er sich gerade in den Mund geschaufelt hatte, entgegen. Er hatte es ja schon befürchtet, aber diese Befürchtung dann auch noch bestätigt zu bekommen... Gut, hübsch war Parvati ja... Aber hübsch allein würde sicher nicht für eine ernst gemeinte Beziehung reichen! Annähernd hübsch war ja sogar Hermine! Dann endlich fiel ihm die Frage ein, die das Ganze vielleicht aufklären konnte:

"Seit wann?"

"Seit gestern. Jetzt tu doch nicht so!" Sie wurde direkt rot! Was zum Teufel war denn gestern gewesen? Irgendetwas musste passiert sein, aber wieso schien er der Einzige zu sein, der sich nicht daran erinnern konnte? Also fragte er fest entschlossen:

"Was war denn gestern?" Seine Freunde starrten ihn an, als hätte er nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. Hermine sowie Parvati liefen knallrot an und Ron sprang vom und verschwand Richtung Eingangshalle. Sofort lief Harry ihm hinterher; zum einen wollte er seinen Freund wieder beruhigen, zum anderen glaubte er allmählich, Ron war der einzige, der ihm das alles irgendwie erklären konnte. In der Eingangshalle blieb Ron plötzlich stehen.

"So ein Sauwetter", sagte er knapp. Tatsächlich hatte es draußen angefangen zu regnen. Also drehte er ab und marschierte in eine andere Richtung. Harry folgte ihm, bis er die Spannung nicht mehr aushielt und Ron einen kräftigen Tritt in den Arsch gab. Ron flog zwei Meter und landete geräuschvoll auf dem harten Steinboden. Es hatte sich schlimmer angehört, als Harry es sich vorgestellt hatte. Sofort lief er zu ihm.

"Hast du dir wehgetan?", fragte Harry so besorgt wie möglich. Ron rappelte sich auf und murmelte "Schon gut", was in Harry zwei Gedanken auslöste: 1. Gott sei Dank, er hat sich nichts getan! und 2. Na toll, hat der Tritt wohl nicht richtig gesessen! Plötzlich schlug Ron ihm ins Gesicht und Harry flog selber einige Meter.

"Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle?!", fuhr er Ron erzürnt an.

"Wer hat denn angefangen?!"

"Also... nun ja... ich musste... Ich wollte doch nur, dass du wieder normal wirst!", brachte Harry nach ewigem Stottern hervor. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, stapfte Ron wieder davon. Toll! Wenn sie nicht schon gestritten hatten, dann spätestens jetzt! Zu guter letzt tauchte auch Parvati wieder auf. Da sie ohnehin nun Wahrsagen hatten, gingen sie zusammen zum Nordturm.

Dort kam Harry nicht drumherum sich einen Tisch mit ihr und Lavender teilen zu müssen. Ron und Hermine saßen zu zweit an einem Tisch; redeten jedoch kein Wort miteinander. Gerade waren alle Schüler in ihre Kristallkugeln vertieft, als an ihrem Nachbartisch großes Geschrei ausbrach. Hermine hatte geschrien und es war ziemlich offensichtlich wieso: Ron lag halb auf ihr drauf und befummelte sie! Was sollte das schon wieder? Heute morgen noch hatte es so ausgesehen, als wolle er nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben.

Ihre Mitschüler fanden die Szene weitaus spannender als den Unterricht und guckten seelenruhig zu. So blieb Hermine nichts weiter als Selbstverteidigung: Sie schlug Ron die Kristallkugel an den Kopf; im Gegensatz zu Rons Kopf blieb sie jedoch nicht ganz. Ron fiel bewusstlos zu Boden. Der Arme machte heute ganz schön was mit! Hermine stand auf und stolzierte davon (nicht ohne Ron noch einen kräftigen Tritt zu verpassen).

Nach dem Unterricht machte sich Harry auf die Suche nach ihr. Er streifte ziellos durchs Schloss, bis er schließlich ein Schluchzen hörte. Es war Hermine. Sie musste einen Gang weiter sein.

"Er hat mich einfach angefasst... Ich hatte solche Angst!" Ihre Worte gingen in einem weiteren Schluchzer unter. Sie heulte sich bei jemanden aus?

"Jetzt isst alles wieder gutt", beruhigte sie... Viktor Krum! Das hätte er sich ja eigentlich denken können. "Ich kümmere mich um ihn!" Ohoh... Mit "ihm" war ja wohl Ron gemeint! Wie konnte Hermine das zulassen? Sie hatte Ron doch schon zurechtgewiesen. Jetzt auch noch Viktor Krum, 18 Jahre alt, Sucher der bulgarischen Nationalmannschaft, zwei Köpfe größer und doppelt so schwer wie Ron? Er musste Ron sofort warnen!

Schnell sprintete er zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Hat jemand Ron gesehen?", fragte er in die Runde.

"Der wollte in die Bibliothek", rief Seamus Finnigan zurück. Gar nicht gut! So schnell er konnte, lief Harry in die Bibliothek. Was hatte Ron überhaupt dort zu suchen? Egal!

Sein bester Freund saß in ein Buch vertieft an einem der Tische. Jetzt konnte Harry langsam gar nichts mehr schocken! Zwei Regale entfernt stand Ginny mit ein paar Freundinnen. Sie beobachteten Ron und kicherten dabei.

"Was macht Ron denn da?", fragte Harry.

"Na, ein Buch lesen!" Wieder gab es Gekicher.

"Das seh ich selbst! Aber wieso? Das ist doch sonst nicht seine Art."

"Naja, er glaubt, wenn er liest wie ein Bekloppter, wird Hermine auf ihn aufmerksam, wenn du verstehst was ich meine!" Dieses Gekicher war echt nervig! Aber Harry befürchtete, dass er gut verstanden hatte. Dieser Vorfall im Wahrsage-Unterricht war wohl nur der Beginn einer zurechtgelegten Angriffsstrategie... Und da kam auch schon Hermine in die Bibliothek! Als hätte Ron auf einem Igel gesessen, sprang er auf und trat ihr entgegen.

"Na, Schätzchen, alles klar?" Das hatte tatsächlich Ron gesagt!

"Ich war kurz duschen, aber danach ging´s wieder", entgegenete Hermine kalt. Ron konnte es nicht lassen: Er packte sie und... küsste sie! Hermine sah aus, als würde ihr das Frühstück und das Mittagessen wieder hochkommen. Harry hatte so eine Ahnung, was als nächstes passieren würde und schon trat seine Befürchtung ein:

Die Bücherregale kippten alle der Reihe nach um! Es war eine riesige Kettenreaktion und das letzte würde Ron und Hermine zerquetschen. Mit einem lauten Krachen fiel auch das letzte Regal und Ron lag drunter. Und Hermine? Die lag in Viktors Armen, der sie in letzter Sekunde gerettet hatte und nun stolz aus der Bibliothek trug.

Irgendwie schaffte Ron es dem Regal zu entkommen und schleppte sich bis vor Harrys Füße.

"Das fandest du wohl verdammt witzig, hä?" Am liebsten hätte Harry ihm für den blöden Spruch eine reingehauen, doch angesichts der Qualen, die Ron heute sowieso schon litt, beherrschte er sich.

"Nein."

"Ich liebe sie..." Harry wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte.

"Das ist schön..." Wie schon gesagt, fehlten ihm irgendwie die richtigen Worte.

"Sie hat mich immer zappeln lassen..."

"Das stimmt doch gar nicht. Du warst immer nur ein guter Freund für sie, mehr nicht." Das war vielleicht nicht sehr taktvoll, aber es war die Wahrheit. "Weißt du noch? Am Anfang konntet ihr euch gar nicht leiden. Ihr habt immer gestritten." Ron schien nachzudenken.

"Du hast recht! Ich vergesse sie einfach!"

"Alles wieder cool zwischen uns?" Harry hatte keinen Bock mehr auf diese Streitigkeiten! Ron umarmte ihn stürmisch und heulte. Für Harry war klar, dass das "Ja" hieß. Zumindest war er jetzt nicht mehr allein. Als nächstes musste er Hermine wieder zur Vernunft bringen!


	2. Ein Doppel-Date der etwas anderen Art

Harry Potter und der Feuerelch

02: Ein Doppel-Date der etwas anderen Art

Als Harry am nächsten Tag zum Frühstück kam, saß Hermine nicht am Gryffindor-Tisch. Er fragte Parvati ob sie vielleicht noch schlief, aber laut seiner Geliebten war Hermine schon lange auf den Beinen. Er suchte Viktor am Slytherin-Tisch. Zumindest der war da. Aber moment mal... Warum um Himmels willen saß Hermine neben ihm?! Machte Liebe so blind, dass sie die vier Tische nicht mehr unterscheiden konnte oder hatte sie ganz vergessen, dass sie eine Gryffindor war? Direkt neben ihr saß Malfoy, der sich offenbar nicht im geringsten von ihr gestört fühlte; er war in ein Buch vertieft. Harry ging zu ihnen rüber.

"Hermine!" Hermine wandte sich um und strahlte ihn an.

"Guten Morgen, Harry!" Ein fröhliches "Guten Morgen"? Die schien nicht richtig auf der Höhe zu sein!

"Hermine, wieso sitzt du hier?"

"Ach, die alten Lehrer kriegen das doch eh nicht mit. Ist doch egal wo, hauptsache man sitzt!" Was für ein doofer Spruch, und das auch noch von Hermine!

"Du bist aber kein Slytherin! Ganz egal wie sehr du Viktor auch liebst, du wirst es ja wohl schaffen ohne ihn zu frühstücken!"

"Das kannst du nur sagen, weil Parvati sowieso immer bei dir ist!" Das war sie; zu Harrys Leidwesen! "Cedric sitzt auch am Ravenclaw-Tisch." Harry riskierte einen kurzen Blick. Und wie immer hatte Hermine recht!

"Und wenn Cedric aus dem Fenster springt, machst du das dann auch?"

"Das würde auf die Höhe ankommen." Es war sinnlos mit ihr zu diskutieren, sie war ja eh schlauer. "Komm, Harry, wir haben jetzt Verwandlung. Bis später!", verabschiedete Hermine sich mit einem Kuss von Viktor und machte sich mit Harry auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer wo ihr nächster Unterricht stattfand.

"Wie findest du Viktor eigentlich?", fragte sie überraschend.

"Er ist schon in Ordnung..." Mehr fiel Harry nicht ein. Hermine blieb plötzlich stehen. "Was?"

Sie zeigte nach vorne. Ron stand vor ihnen; er sah aus als hätte ihn irgendwer heftigst zusammengeschlagen.

"Alles in Ordnung!", krächzte er wenig überzeugend.

So siehst du zwar nicht aus, aber wenn du´s sagst..." Hermine konnte ganz schön biestig sein! Ron wollte den beiden entgegenkommen, doch (es war ja klar) er geriet ins Stolpern und flog auf Hermine, die er mit sich zu Boden riss. In dem Moment tauchten ihre restlichen Klassenkameraden auf und für Parvati war die Sache klar.

"Du treibst es wohl mit jedem, Granger!"

Hermine riss der Geduldsfaden. Sie befreite sich von Ron , ging entschlossen auf Parvati zu und knallte ihr eine. Diese zückte sofort ihren Zauberstab, als auch schon Professor McGonagall kam.

"Sofort aufhören!", brüllte sie. Doch sie erreichte genau das Gegenteil. Parvati drückte Harry ihren Zauberstab in die Hand und sie und Hermine gingen aufeinander los. Eigentlich war Harry eher gegen Gewalt, aber dieser Kampf hatte was. Schließlich schaffte Professor McGonagall es aber doch die beiden zu trennen. Der Unterricht ging an diesem Tag erstaunlich ruhig vorbei. Hermine sprach kein Wort; nicht einmal als sie dazu aufgefordert wurde.

Als Harry später am Tag zum Mittagessen marschierte, kam ihm plötzlich Parvati entgegengerannt. Nichts Neues eigentlich. Doch sie stürzte sich geradezu panisch auf ihn und klammerte sich an ihn. Noch bevor er fragen konnte, erkannte er den Grund für ihr Verhalten: Fünf Durmstrang-Jungen kamen direkt auf die beiden zu. Sie liefen nicht; sie kamen in einem bedrohlichen, zügigen Gang auf sie zugeschritten und das sah unheimlicher aus, als wären sie gelaufen. Harry packte Parvatis Hand und flüchtete mit ihr. Er wusste was das zu bedeuten hatte. Wenn jemand lebsch zu Hermine wurde rief sie Viktor Krum oder den nächstbesten Durmstrang zu Hilfe.

Die Flüchtenden stürmten in die Große Halle, nahmen am Gryffindor-Tisch platz und warteten. Die Durmstrangs kamen und... setzten sich an den Slytherin-Tisch. Harry und Parvati fiel ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen. Vielleicht sollte er eine Weile auf sie achten, auch wenn das die Gefahr barg, dass Parvati das als Zeichen tiefer Zuneigung betrachtete. Mit den Durmstrangs war schließlich nicht zu spaßen! Hermine saß wieder glücklich neben Viktor. Sie schien gar nicht mehr an den Gryffindor-Tisch zurückkommen zu wollen. Und Ron? Der lag immer noch vorm Verwandlungs-Klassenzimmer, unfähig sich zu bewegen.

"Harry hat mir das Leben gerettet! Er ist ja so cool!", schwärmte Parvati den anderen Gryffindor-Mädchen vor. Angelina Johnson kam zu der Gruppe und setzte sich neben Harry. Sie sah ziemlich fertig aus, mit zerzausten Haaren, und machte den Eindruck als würde sie jeden Moment zusammenklappen.

"Alles klar?", fragte Harry.

"Was? Bist du es, Harry? Das Training beginnt in 10 Minuten!" Sie klang etwas betrunken...

"Wieso Training? Dieses Jahr fällt Quidditch doch aus."

"Ach was du nicht sagst! Ach ja? Wenn du meinst... Stimmt ja..." Mehr brachte sie nicht hervor, ehe ihr Kopf mit einem Scheppern auf ihren Teller krachte. Harry beachtete sie nicht weiter; hier hatten ja eh alle ´ne Macke. Stattdessen überlegte er, ob er sich an den Ravenclaw-Tisch setzen sollte. Cedric war nirgends zu sehen; die Gelegenheit war günstig. Entschlossen ging er rüber und setzte sich zu Cho, die ihn allerdings nicht bemerkte.

"Hallo, Cho!"

"Ach, hallo, Harry! Was gibt´s?" Aus irgendwelchen Gründen war er auf diese Frage nicht gefasst gewesen.

"Äh, nun ja..." Sie war schon im Begriff sich wieder abzuwenden... "Wo steckt denn Cedric?" Eigentlich wollte er das gar nicht wissen, aber so würde sie wenigstens weiter mit ihm reden.

"Tja, keine Ahnung. Ich hab ihn seit dem Frühstück nicht mehr gesehen." Harry erkannte seine Gelegenheit sofort.

"Da fällt mir auf, Fleur Delacour fehlt auch!"

"Und?" Sie begriff nicht worauf Harry hinaus wollte, also musste er nachhelfen. Um nicht den ganzen Tisch zu unterhalten, flüsterte er ihr seine Befürchtung ins Ohr. Empört richtete sie sich auf und ohrfeigte ihn. "Das ist das Letzte! Eine Unverschämtheit! Mir sowas zu erzählen! Du bist widerlich! Pfui Teufel! Schmutzfink! Ich hasse dich! Wenn du es dich noch mal wagst, mir so etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern, dann erlebst du dein blaues Wunder! Mach dass du wegkommst, du Idiot!"

Nach dieser Predigt und 40 Ohrfeigen stürmte Harry fluchtartig aus der Großen Halle. Ausgerechnet von Cho hätte er so einen Ausbruch nicht erwartet.

Am Nachmittag hatten sie eine Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Professor Moody kam ungefähr eine Viertelstunde zu spät.

"So, heute machen wir... lasst mich überlegen..." Hermine hob die Hand. Als sie nach zehn Minuten immer noch nicht drangenommen wurde, fing sie an zu winken.

"Zuckungen, Granger?" Moody sah sie an, als würde er sie nicht wirklich ernst nehmen.

"Nein, wir waren bei den Unverzeihlichen Flüchen, wollte ich sagen!"

"Hab ich dich gefragt?!" Der Lehrer schien schlechte Laune zu haben.

"Toll, und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Harry, dem langsam langweilig wurde.

"Wenn du in dem Ton mit mir redest, kannst du auch gern vor die Tür gehen!"

"Da ist ja noch weniger los!"

"Nicht wenn ich mitkomme", sagte Parvati plötzlich.

"Professor, es war doch nur eine einfache Frage", entschuldigte sich Harry, der auf - mit Parvati allein vor der Tür - nicht recht vorbereitet war. Von Parvati war ein leises "Mist!" zu hören. Harry fragte sich, was wohl gewesen wäre, wenn Parvati das zwischen ihm und Cho mitgekriegt hätte.

Aber das war doch überhaupt die Idee! Beim Abendessen suchte er unverzüglich Ginny auf. Sie konnte ihm helfen! Sobald er sie gefunden hatte, setzte er sich zu ihr.

"Was gibt´s?", wollte sie wissen.

"Tja, weißt du, ich hab da ein Problem und ich glaube du kannst mir helfen!"

"Ach ja?"

"Parvati rennt mir hinterher wie eine Blöde und erzählt wir wären zusammen."

"Ihr seid ein wirklich schönes Paar!", bemerkte Ginny.

"Findest du? Aber das tut nichts zur Sache, weil es nicht mal stimmt! Ich will gar nichts von ihr!"

"Dann sag ihr das doch."

"So einfach ist das leider nicht. Pass auf! Ich tu so, als ob ich was von dir wollte."

"Aber..." Ginny war knallrot.

"Keine Sorge, ist doch nur gespielt! Ich will nur, dass sie diese Schnapsidee aufgibt." Er nahm Ginnys Hände, als ein Krchen hinter ihnen ertönte. Sie drehten sich um und sahen Neville, der seine Bücher fallengelassen hatte und sie entsetzt anstarrte. Schließlich sagte Ginny:

"Oh ja, Harry, ich würde gerne nächstes Wochenende mit dir ausgehen!"

"Tja dann, wir sehen uns!", antwortete er glücklich darüber, dass sie mitspielte. Noch am selben Abend schrieb er Sirius einen Brief (dass er erst jetzt auf die Idee kam!) und berichtete ihm von den Geschehnissen der letzten zwei Tage. Schon beim Frühstück am Freitag kam die Antwort:

Lieber Harry,

ich hab mich ja wohl verlesen oder hast du allen ernstes vor die schärfste Braut der Jahrgangsstufe ablitzen zu lassen?! Jetzt stell dir doch mal vor dein Vater hätte damals genauso gehandelt! Dann gäb´s dich überhaupt nicht!

Denk mal drüber nach!

Sirius

Na toll. Eine große Hilfe war sein Patenonkel ja nicht. Was wusste der denn schon? Schließlich hatte er jahrelang in Askaban gesessen und Harry war sich fast sicher, dass Sirius von Frauen absolut keine Ahnung hatte.

"Und? Hast du dir überlegt, was wir morgen machen wollen?", fragte Parvati.

"Was du machst weiß ich nicht, aber ich gehe mit Ginny Weasley aus." Harry versuchte so gelassen wie möglich zu klingen.

"Würdest du das nochmal wiederholen?!"

"Du hast mich schon verstanden." Parvati vergrub den Kopf in den Händen. Harry ahnte schon was jetzt kommen würde - und dann ging´s auch schon los: Sie weinte! Er hatte ein Mädchen zum Weinen gebracht!

"Hey, jetzt beruhig dich doch wieder..." Doch jeder seiner Aufmunterungsversuche schien es nur noch schlimmer zu machen, bis er sagte: "Das war doch nur ein Witz!"

Sie warf sich ihm an den Hals und schluchzte: "Mach so was nie wieder! Ich hatte Angst, dass du das ernst meinst!" Harry hasste sich selbst für diese Lüge. Aber er musste seinen Plan wohl oder übel aufgeben...

Er hatte sich vorgenommen Ginny beim Mittagessen Bescheid zu sagen. In der ersten Stunde hatten sie Geschichte der Zauberei. Harry hatte sich zu Hermine gesetzt und gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass Ron jetzt bestimmt einen Tisch am anderen Ende des Raumes aufsuchen würde. Zu seiner Überraschung fing Hermine mitten im Unterricht ein Gespräch an:

"So, du gehst also morgen mit Ginny aus."

"Also eigentlich... Woher weißt du das überhaupt?"

"Ginny hat´s mir erzählt. Sie ist richtig glücklich!" Harrys Magen verkrampfte sich. Wenn er Ginny absagen würde... Dann wäre sie bestimmt so unglücklich wie Parvati. Aber er konnte ja auch schlecht mit beiden ausgehen. Oder doch?

In der zweiten Stunde hatten sie Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.

"Bin sicher, ihr wollt wissen, wo ich am Montag war", sagte Hagrid mit einer Laune, als hätte er wieder einen kleinen tödlichen Drachen geschenkt bekommen.

"Ist doch egal, hauptsache wir hatten keinen Unterricht!", erwiderte Malfoy.

"Ach so... Ich zeig´s euch trotzdem!" Sie gingen in den Wald - das war immer ein schlechtes Zeichen. Denn alles was sie im Wald durchnahmen war zu groß um in eine Kiste zu passen! Harry konnte es kaum glauben, als sie ihr Ziel erreichten und ein Elch vor ihnen stand. Ein harmloser Elch. Als die Klasse dann fragte, was die Sache mit dem Elch solle, kam die schockierende Wahrheit: Der Elch war der Grund für Hagrids Fehlen gewesen, aber nicht ihr Unterrichtsstoff. Hagrid führte sie wieder zurück zur Hütte. Eine halbe Ewigkeit laufen für einen doofen Elch, der nicht mal was mit dem Unterricht zu tun hatte? Unverrichteter Dinge, konnte die Klasse direkt wieder zum Schloss zurückgehen.

Beim Mittagessen saß Harry Ginny gegenüber. Sie sah wirklich glücklich aus... So glücklich, dass Harry keinen Bissen runterbekam. Aber wie er mit zwei Mädchen gleichzeitig ausgehen sollte, war ihm ein Rätsel. Vielleicht konnte Hermine ihm ja helfen. Sofort ging er rüber zu den Slytherins.

"Hermine, kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?"

"Aber klar!", antwortete sie gut gelaunt wie in letzte Zeit immer.

"Ich brauche deine..."

"Ich hoffe meine tiefe Abneigung gegenüber Parvati steht nicht zwischen uns."

"Nein, nein. Aber ich brauche deine Hilfe. Ich geh ja morgen mit Ginny aus..."

"Modetipps?"

"Nein, nich so ganz... Ich habe Parvati ebenfalls versprochen, morgen mit ihr auszugehen!"

"Ich würde fast sagen, Harry, da hast du ein Problem."

"Das ich ein Problem hab weiß ich selber! Ich dachte du würdest mir helfen es zu lösen!"

"Wie sollte ich?" Sie schien absolut nicht bereit zu sein ihm zu helfen. Kein Wunder! Ein Blick von ihr nach links und sie wurde praktisch von Krum angezogen! Doch ehe sie sich ihm ergab und zu ihm zurückkehrte, spuckte sie doch noch eine rettende Idee aus:

"Wie wär´s mit Vielsafttrank?"

Das war´s! Harry schwänzte den nächsten Unterricht um einen Vielsafttrank zuzubereiten. Dies beanspruchte jedoch so viel Zeit, dass es es nicht mehr zum Abendessen schaffte. Erst gegen neun kam er in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Jetzt brauchte er nur noch jemanden, der den Trank einnahm... Ja, guck mal einer schau! Ron saß zufällig noch vorm Kamin. Oder er hatte auf Harry gewartet, wie auch immer.

"Hast du auf mich gewartet, Ron?"

"Ja..."

"Hervorragend! Ich brauche dich nämlich!"

"Wofür?"

"Hättest du vielleicht Interesse daran, morgen mit Parvati auszugehen?"

"Parvati Patil?!" Fast schon erschreckend, wie begriffsstutzig seine Harrys Freunde immer öfter waren...

"Welche Parvati könnte ich denn sonst meinen?!"

"Sie will mit mir ausgehen?"

"Nein. Aber ich kenne einen Weg, wie du trotzdem mit ihr ausgehen kannst!" Er erklärte Ron die ganze Angelegenheit, der hellauf begeistert war. Nicht nur dass er mit Parvati ausgehen würde, er bekam auch noch Harrys Aussehen! Schnell willigte er ein und sie gingen schlafen. Ron mit einem unbeschreiblichen Glücksgefühl und Harry mit dem Gefühl e jemand anderen etwas Gutes getan zu haben. Beide schliefen ausgesprochen gut.

Und dann war er da: Der Tag des Doppel-Date! Der Hogsmeade-Ausflug.

Ginny wartete bereits überpünktlich vorm Schloss. Kaum dass Harry zu ihr stieß, bugsierte sie ihn enthusiastisch Richtung Dorf. Circa eine halbe Stunde später trafen sich Ron (als Harry getarnt) und Parvati im Schloss und schlenderten ebenfalls los.

Harry und Ginny spazierten erst recht ziellos durchs Dorf, wobei sie Fleur Delacour und Roger Davies sahen. Davies schien leicht genervt zu sein, was bei Fleurs Reaktion auf "Zonkos Scherzartikelladen" kein Wunder war... ("Das ist verflucht! Das ist verflucht!") Schließlich schleppte Ginny Harry in ein Cafe wo alles peinlich rosa und pink und mit Herzen dekoriert war. Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch und bestellten Kakao. Ron und Parvati würden sich Gott sei Dank am anderen Ende des Dorfes aufhalten.

"Du, Harry, ich wollte schon immer mal mit dir hierherkommen", sagte Ginny verlegen. Harry war klar, dass das eine Lüge war; da Ginny gerade mal im dritten Schuljahr war, war sie erst seit diesem Jahr berechtigt Hogsmeade zu besuchen. So viel zum Thema _schon immer_... Er fragte sich, was die anderen Jungs wohl dazu sagen würden, dass er mit Ginny Weasley ausging. Ginny war arm, hatte gar nichts und sah zu allem Überfluss nicht mal besonders gut aus. Das schien auch Fleur so zu sehen, als sie sich plötzlich zu den beiden an den Tisch setzte. Davies war nicht bei ihr.

"Hi Fleur", sagte Harry. Ginny hatte fast es die Sprache verschlagen.

"Wow, du siehst ja toll aus", brachte sie bewundernd hervor.

"Was du nischt gerade von dir be´aupten kannst, was?", lachte Fleur ihr ins Gesicht, arrogant wie immer.

"Nein, so hübsch wie du bin ich sicher nicht", sagte Ginny etwas verschüchtert.

"Isch bin ja auch kein Maßstab!"

"Was machst du überhaupt hier?", fragte Harry.

"Roger ist mit seinen Freunden saufen gegangen, aber isch wollte nischt mit. Isch trinke nischt." Harry wusste nicht wie er so rücksichts- und taktlos sein konnte, aber es überkam ihn einfach zu fragen:

"Wollen wir zwei nicht was unternehmen?" Ginny starrte ihn fassungslos an, Fleur war begeistert.

"Aber natürlisch!" Schockiert beobachtete Ginny wie Harry und Fleur gemeinsam den Laden verließen.

Die beiden schlenderten plaudernd durch Hogsmeade ohne zu bemerken wer ihnen entgegenkam: Ron und Parvati! Glücklicherweise gingen sie aneinander vorbei ohne sich zu bemerken. Ron und Parvati verschlug es in jenes Cafe, in dem Ginny immer noch heulend an ihrem Tisch saß. Sofort lief Ron zu ihr.

"Ginny! Was ist los?", fragte er besorgt. Seine Geschwisterliebe war mal wieder größer als seine Intelligenz. Ginny sah auf und schrie ihn an:

"Erst Fleur und jetzt auch noch Parvati?! Du bist ein elender Playboy! Du hast doch zehn an jedem Finger! Glaubst du, deine Narbe macht dich zu was besonderem?! Der große Harry Potter, der jede haben kann?!" Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte und davonlief. Ron drehte sich um, um ihr zu folgen und flog mit einem heftigen Knall aus dem Fenster. Er blinzelte und sah Parvati über sich stehen.

"Was war da mit Fleur, hm?" Sie klang wesentlich freundlicher als sie aussah...

Eine halbe Stunde später kam Harry an dem Cafe vorbei, vor dem Ron zusammengeschlagen lag.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry.

"Wow, cool! ´Was ist passiert?´", äffte Ron ihn patzig nach. Ganz egal wie viele Schläge er an einem Tag abbekam, seine große Klappe blieb! Harry half ihm auf die Beine. Ohne Harry noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, ging Ron wieder zurück zum Schloss und Harry blieb wieder einmal allein zurück.


End file.
